currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Württemberg 2 mark coin
German Empire Kingdom of Württemberg |value= ℳ2.00 |years= 1876–1914 |mass= 11.11 g |diameter= 28 mm |thickness= 2 mm |composition= *silver (circulation) *aluminum (pattern) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse=* (1876-1888) * (1892-1914) |reverse= , value, year }} The 2 mark coin is a coin that was issued by the Kingdom of Württemberg, a historic German state located in what is now . The first series of coins was produced from 1876 to 1888, during the late reign of (reigned 1864–1891). A second coin was issued by his nephew and successor, (reigned 1891–1918), from 1892 to 1914. Both pieces had a value equal to 2 German gold mark. History Coin of Charles I (1876–1888) The first 2 mark coin of Württemberg was issued in 1876, during the reign of King Charles I. It was then produced periodically until 1888, when production of most 2 mark coins of the German Empire temporarily ceased. The coin is composed of .900 fine silver (90% silver and 10% copper, weighs approximately 11.1111 grams, and has a diameter of 28 millimeters and a thickness of 2. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins is round in shape. A right-facing bearded depiction of King Charles I is featured in the center of the obverse. The caption "KARL KOENIG VON WUERTTEMBERG", which translates to as "Charles, King of Württemberg", is inscribed around the coin's upper rim, starting near the bottom left of the coin and arching upward before ending at the opposite side of the obverse. An "F" mint mark representing Stuttgart is present below the likeness of the king. The (Imperial Eagle) of the German Empire of the time — which consists of a small single-headed with a large of Prussia on its breast and the above its head — is displayed in the middle of the reverse. Inscribed around the rim to its sides and above it is the German state title "DEUTSCHES REICH" (English: "German Empire"), and featured at the bottom of the coin is the value "ZWEI MARK" (English: "Two mark"). The value is separated from both the state title and the date by an (*). A beaded border around the rim encircles the contents of the coin's obverse and reverse. The coin was produced during the years 1876, 1877, 1880, 1883, and 1888. Over five years of production, approximately 2,982,592 examples were produced, in addition to an unknown number of proof pieces struck in 1888. All were minted in Stuttgart. Coin of William II (1892–1914) Following the childless death of Charles I in 1891, his agnatic nephew, William II, became King of Württemberg. He held this position until the abolishment of the German monarchies in 1918. During 1892, the second year of William's reign, production of the 2 mark coin of Württemberg recommenced at Stuttgart. This coin was then minted periodically until 1914, the date the gold mark became replaced by the Papiermark. It has the same composition and measurements as the coin of Charles, and its alignment, edge, and shape do not differ either. Featured in the center of the obverse is a right-facing bearded depiction of King William II, partially surrounded by the German legend "WILHELM II KOENIG VON WUERTTEMBERG", which translates to English as "William II, King of Württemberg". Because the number of characters in the legend is greater, it starts and ends closer to the bottom of the coin than on the 2 mark coin of Charles I. The "F" mint mark of Stuttgart is featured at the very bottom of the obverse, below the likeness of King William. The Reichsadler of the German Empire introduced in 1889 — consisting of a large single-headed eagle with a small coat of arms of Prussia on its breast and the Imperial Crown of the Holy Roman Empire above its head — is depicted in the middle of the reverse. Inscribed around the rim above and to the sides of the heraldic eagle is the state title "DEUTSCHES REICH" followed by the date, and below it near the coin's periphery is the value "ZWEI MARK" flanked by an asterisk (*) at either side. Like the coin of Charles, the contents of both sides of the coin are surrounded by a beaded border around the rim. This coin was produced from 1892 to 1893, in 1896, from 1899 to 1908, and then again from 1912 to 1914. Over eleven years of minting, a total of approximately 10,439,833 examples were struck. Examples in proof quality are known to exist. In 1913 an aluminum pattern coin marked with a value of 2 marks was produced, but never entered circulation. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES WURTTEMBERG 2 Mark KM# 626 1876-1888 *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES WURTTEMBERG 2 Mark KM# 631 1892-Common date *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES WURTTEMBERG 2 Mark KM# Pn60 1913 Category:19th century coins Category:20th century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins of Württemberg Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:German 2 mark coin (Gold mark) Category:German gold mark Category:Round coins Category:Silver